Fire Emblem Sacred Stones Renaissance
by Aeterna Angelus
Summary: Based on the plot of Fire Emblem Sacred Stones. Post-war the land is still in havoc, despite the heroic defeat of the Demon King. Rated T, For suggestive Themes. YAOI Slash Angst
1. Prologue: Morality

Prologue: Morality

I never thought much about money, or even food before the war. It was only when Grado launched its unprecedented attack on Renais, that I really took any notice at all.

I wasn't the only one taken by surprised. The whole of the Renais army was crushed by Grado's large number of soldiers. Any government left over after the invasion, was quickly quelled out again by the bandit lords. All Renais citizens were thrown from their peace, into utter chaos.

With the government destroyed, and the Prince and princess off trying to end the war with Frelia, all of Renais hope seemed to fade. The leftover citizens were forced to fend for themselves. Everything coupled on our problems, with every able bodied man going to Frelia, to bolster soldiers, or to Grado to certainly be used as sacrificial lambs.

My family ran a merchants caravan, but with the collapse of Renais, all economic structure failed. With the economy went all the businesses. With both my father dragged to Grado, and my older brother volunteering for the Frelian army, I was left as the man of the house.

Protecting a business and family from bandits at age 14 wasn't easy. Soon the whole caravan, money, and supplies were gone. After the bandits had angered at my annoying presence they took action. My mother was murdered as payment for my life.

Traveling through the city at the time, were a Clergy, helping the harmed and newly homeless. With only my sister and I left, I started resorting to desperate measures. To not have my sister involved with my newly acquired lifestyle, I pleaded for the Clergy to take her back to Rausten with them. They agreed to give her a place as a cleric. She pleaded for me not to leave her, but I had to let her go, so she would be safe. I gave her our last possession of value, our mother's pendant, as her only parting memento.

I had very little friends, even before the war. I had never really gotten along with the boys around our neighborhood. I felt they all thought they were better than me,

Having nothing left to hold me in Renais, I set off to look for bigger and better things. I had always been quick on my feet and nimble with my fingers, so I began a new life of thievery. I was good at what I did. Though early on, I often was caught and beaten,

After a month or so of traveling, and living on others charity, or their pockets, I finally found someone to help me.

His name was Daruis. Daruis was a thin, muscular boy of 16. He had maroon hair, and striking green eyes. Daruis was quick witted, and very good with a sword. Daruis told me not much of his past, he only told me that his father had been an acolyte of the Grado church, and his mother a fortune teller. After learning of his mother's pregnancy, his father abandoned them both. Daruis mother died in child birth, that he knew, but he told me his farthest memory back, was when he was age 10.

Daruis took me to his companions. They were an organized crime group stationed in Carcino. The leader of them was the man that was with Daruis the night I met him. Daruis and I took to each other quickly, and after 3 months, were nearly inseparable. Though there were three others in the group, I always felt Daruis was the only one I could call friend in the Company. Daruis had told me to be wary of Damian, the menacing leader of the Company. I listened to his advice, and never once said a word to him, unless spoke to first, through the months Daruis and I got closer and Closer…..

My story starts with a cliché. A stormy night, and a regret I could not live to forget…..


	2. Chapter One: Idoicy

Chapter One: Idiocy

Daruis and I were just walking into the small fortress we called the hole. One of our companions, Nida, called to us from the other side of the long corridor.

"Daruis…." Nida was scared of Daruis, it showed in his voice, and on his face. Daruis glared at Nida with a purely venomous look.

"Spit it out, Nida." Daruis obviously had fun making fun of the chocolate haired boy. Nida nodded quickly then continued,

"Damian wants to speak with you Daruis." He said it in a matter-of-factly tone. It was clearly to irritate Daruis, which wasn't a smart move at this point.

"Damian, wants me, so he sends his lapdog? Ironic isn't it?" Daruis put on a mocking tone and started walking towards Damian's quarters. I turned quickly to follow my friend, but in moment, Nida found his voice.

"Ryver, he wants to talk to Daruis." I expected to see Daruis rise up to the challenge in defense of me; however, the flame haired boy didn't even acknowledge either of us. Nida put a smirk on his face, then said

"Ryver, you haven't trained with me yet. I will show you how I practice. I nodded reluctantly, and silently wished good luck to Daruis.

I matched my pace to catch up to Nida. As I got to his side, he led me out the small side door to the outside. Going straight to the weapons rack, he threw me a small wooden dagger. Grabbing a practice blade for himself, he said

"Come at me."

I ran at him nimbly, and dodged his first undercut. After twisting to avoid a cross slash, I flicked the wooden blade against his fourth rib. With a cry, he lashed out with the blade. I jumped, but the wood connected with the small of my back. I cried out in pain, and thrusted the small blade at his elbow. The blow hit, and Nida dropped the blade. I went for a low hit on his stomach. However, though disarmed, Nida wasn't harmless. He kicked the air out of my stomach. I fell to the ground and with the air out of me, could not dodge his next hit. After being struck in the head, my blurred and I went down. Nida pointed his blade and me and said

"So where's Daruis when you need him?"

I almost hit him. Daruis appeared from behind Nida, with Senne. Senne was a blonde haired mystery, and was usually happy. Senne took me over to the bench, and began to apply a bandage to my back. On the other side of the room, Cole looked at me with dark eyes.

Cole was the only thing that really challenged my existence in the company. I was fast with a lock pick, but Cole could pick a lock with his blade and bare hands. I am not quite sure how he did it but I witnessed it and could not duplicate the act. Cole also had skill with the blade. He could cross sword easily with Nida, and probably with Daruis too.

Senne only said

"Okay, there you go!" When she was done and left back to Cole's side. As I stood, I was dizzied and almost fell back into my seat. Nida smirked and Cole let out a chuckle. I continued my walk to the hallway, and Daruis joined me.

"What did Damian have to say?" I asked genuinely wondering for myself. Daruis would not meet my eyes, and he looked to the floor, with a pained expression he answered,

"It's a raid tonight.." he trailed off as if he said something wrong. I answer with enthusiasm

"Finally I've been waiting!" Daruis finally met my eyes and murmured,

"Its nothing to joke about. These things are serious!" Daruis looked genuinely worried, so I began listening. Daruis glanced at me and then replied,

"Ryver… just be careful." Daruis said the words and began to walk. As he turned the corner, I burst into tears, Daruis had struck home. That was the last thing my dad ever said to me.


End file.
